Válvula de escape
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para muchos Kyouya podía ser sumamente atemorizante, pero en las ocasiones que algún frustrado e intenso cabreo le consumía, podía serlo aún más. Sin embargo Dino conocía una manera de lidiar con el guardián en ese estado, una manera la cual siempre estaría más que satisfecho de poder realizar. D18


Unas manos asieron bruscamente su cabello, estremeciéndole cuando aquella boca demandó hambrienta y rabiosamente la suya. 

—Kyo... ¡Kyouya! —jadeó cuando los dedos del Guardián de la Nube tantearon su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, a la vez que era arrojado sobre aquella silla tras el escritorio del capo. 

Dino contempló la mirada acerada del Guardián, percatándose de la lujuria que habitaba en esta en esos momentos, y asimismo, del intenso cabreo que refulgía en las profundidades de aquellas pupilas. Definitivamente Kyouya estaba cabreado, inmensamente cabreado. El italiano podía verlo, sentirlo en el lascivo y casi rabioso tacto de aquellas manos, en esos labios que le devoraban sin tregua, en aquellos dientes los cuales se cernían sobre su clavícula, arrastrando los incisivos con malicioso placer mientras hacían brotar ligeramente la sangre del capo. 

Dino gimió. Sabía que algo debió haber ocurrido para que Kyouya actuara así. Algún conflicto no resuelto en su totalidad de la manera en la cual el Guardián deseaba. Alguna orden que limitara en cierta forma la veta carnívora de Kyouya. Podían haber diversas razones, mas a través de los años siempre era igual; Kyouya le buscaba cuando estaba en un estado de ira pura, de frustrada furia, y tras esto, el Guardián aplacaba su cabreo con lo que Dino podía ofrecerle, algo con lo cual el italiano estaba más que dispuesto a complacerle. 

—¿Acaso otra vez estás cabreado, Kyouya? —inquirió ligeramente juguetón sin amilanarse por la mirada asesina del contrario. 

Asió con firmeza los lacios cabellos del japonés y lamió incitante el labio inferior de este. Kyouya buscó morder aquella roja lengua, pero los reflejos del italiano fueron más rápidos y apartó el rostro chistando y con una sonrisa. 

—Cierra la boca, Haneuma, o te... 

—¿Me morderás hasta la muerte? —interrumpió con cierta diversión, aunque en sus ojos lo que se reflejaba más que diversión era cruda lujuria—. Si me matas no podrás obetener lo que deseas, y sé cuánto lo necesitas, Kyouya —ronroneó con un tono bajo y sensualmente candencioso besando al Guardián, acallando cualquier posible protesta por parte de este a la vez que afianzaba aún más su agarre en aquel lacio cabello, asiendo de igual manera el brazo derecho del japonés para en un veloz movimiento empotrarle de cara contra el escritorio tras ellos, cambiando a mantener un férreo agarre sobre la nuca y las caderas de este. 

—Ah, Kyouya —chistó con suavidad tornando su agarre aún más firme sobre la nuca del Guardián, presionándole contra el escritorio—. Viniste porque estabas cabreado, pero quizás yo podría cabrearte aún más —dijo besando sutilmente parte de la línea de la mandíbula de un «sometido» Kyouya, el cual se removió un ápice cual animal furioso. 

Dino sonrio bajando com habilidad los pantalones y ropa interior de Kyouya. Sus dedos acariciaron la virilidad del Guardián, entreteniéndose ligeramente en el húmedo y sensible glande. 

—Bronco —siseó amenazante y aquel mero tono estremeció a Dino. Sabía lo que el Guardián quería, lo que necesitaba: crudeza y sin preámbulos. 

Buscó su propio miembro acariciándose a sí mismo mientras sus pupilas se cernían sobre Kyouya, y sin preparación aunque sin extrema brusquedad, se hundió en este. El japonés ahogó un gemido que mezclaba el dolor y el placer, y Dino cerró un segundo los ojos extasiándose en aquel cálido interior que le apresaba. 

Los dedos de su mano izquierda se clavaron con fuerza en las caderas del Guardián mientras que su otra mano no abandonaba la nuca del japonés, empezando a arremeter contra este, machacándole inmisericorde como le gustaba a Kyouya, perdiéndose en la sensación de aquel caliente cuerpo, en aquellos jadeos y gemidos, el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, aquel rostro sudoroso y lleno de lujuria del Guardián contra el escritorio. 

El éxtasis fue crepitando en él. Abandonó el agarre en aquella nuca para osar acariciar su boca. Este le mordió con saña maliciosa, haciéndole sangrar y acto seguido envolvió aquel dedo herido con su lengua de una forma totalmente lasciva. 

Dino profirió un quejido ante aquella ínfima herida, mas un brillo lujurioso inundó sus pupilas, arremetiendo sin piedad contra el japonés a la vez que torturaba la caliente y palpitante erección de este, sintiendo el orgasmo arder en cada célula de su ser. 

Dino estalló aferrando sus dedos aún más al Guardián, quien se dejó arrastrar en aquella vorágine carnal, rindiéndose ante el italiano. Este apoyó su frente contra la espalda de su amante, respirando pesadamente, y sus labios ascendieron buscando el cuello de Kyouya, besándole mientras aún permanecía dentro de este. El Guardián gruñó mas no rehuyó ante aquel contacto como hacía años solía hacer tras cualquier encuentro carnal. Kyouya simplemente se limitó a permanecer satisfecho y casi lánguido, cual animal salvaje apaciguado. Y al contemplarle una leve sonrisa surcaba los labios del italiano puesto que sabía que en cierta forma en realidad Kyouya podría considerarse como un animal salvaje, un depredador cuya furia frustrada podía ser sumamente peligrosa, y cuando eso sucedía él no podía estar más satisfecho de ser su válvula de escape. 


End file.
